


The Sequel

by Skipp



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Angry Travis, Cum stained pool table, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skipp/pseuds/Skipp
Summary: A sequel to Slip Stroke by Insomniac"The sequel to this would just be Travis yelling at them for defiling yet another surface."





	The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Insomniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slip Stroke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785788) by [Insomniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac/pseuds/Insomniac). 



> Sending back the gift I received from Insomniac ♥
> 
> Because you deserve to have your own Matt on the pool table :D
> 
> *****
> 
> All mistakes are mine, all characters appearing in these works are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The situations, the dialogs and other relations are all fictional. The characters have their own personalities and choices that are not those of the real people.
> 
> Do not post any of my works published here or elsewhere without my explicit permission.

“Are you insane? You can’t just ruin a pool table like that, you know what I mean. You could do it on the rugs for what I care. They’re already full of sweat and stuff! Man, I had friends over. We were jamming and then… Do you know how they looked like when they spotted the stains? It was super embarrassing. Why, why would you even do that?”

“Travis, we’re sorry, it was an accident! I’ll get a new pool table. With the Famous logo in the middle,” Mark squeezed out between the giggles.

“No you’re not. I can tell,” Travis disagreed on the other side of the line.

“It’s not my fault Matt can’t remember how to handle a stick,” Mark slapped a hand over his mouth just to stop the waves of laughter.

“Man, I don’t wanna hear it, please. Just, don’t jizz on shared pool tables, please?” Travis hanged up.

Matt was watching him with quirked lips. He had his jacket on, bag in his left hand and a guitar case in the right. It was Wednesday evening and they just arrived to do some work after indulging a fine day in a spa. “Did he found out we made out on the pool table?”

“Oh yeah he did. He had some friends over for some jams and a round of pool.” They both burst into laugh.

“I knew he would be pissed. He really loved that piece of furniture,” Mark sobbed, tried to calm himself down. “I promised him a new one. With the Famous logo in the middle.”

“Nice.”

They took their jackets off, sat on the couch and Mark unscrewed a bottle of water, going over the sheets with notes and scribbles from yesterday. They tried to do some work, but without success.

“I will remember the old one with fond memories. Mmm, that was so good,” Matt laid back smiling and stretched arms over his head like a cat. 

 “You know what,” Mark quirked a brow. “Maybe we should say a proper goodbye then?”

“I like the way you think,” Matt grinned.

 

***

Matt was bend over the edge of the pool table, pants and underwear around his ankles, body sprawled on the baize. “God, I love your tongue,” he exhaled, head turning to the side to catch a glimpse of Mark kneeling between his thighs.

Mark looked up at him and smirked. He trailed his tongue very slow up from Matt’s balls all the way up and blew a bit of cold air over Matt’s hole. Then he slid his mouth back down.

Matt rolled his hips making little whining sounds in the back of his throat. ”Fuck, jesus christ. You’re killing me.”

Mark paused with the rimming, squeezing a handful of ass cheek. “You know I said I wanted to fuck you over this table?” he recalled their previous encounter.

Matt nodded, mouth hanging open.

“What do you say? Do we make it a short hard fuck or do you want to beg for it?” Mark spit on Matt’s hole and circled it with his thumb while brushing other hand along Matt’s cock.

Asking such question in the heightened state of arousal was completely unfair. “I can’t, I can’t decide,” Matt moaned. “I want both, aah—, fuck, do that again,” he gathered himself up on his elbows and rocked back.

“Well then, let’s make it first had and fast and then we’ll see, hmm?” Mark gave his own cock an assuring squeeze and stood up.

Matt hoisted himself up too and nestled against Mark’s frame, smirking and slowly rocking against the bulge in Mark’s open fly. It was still marked with faint spit imprints of Matt’s mouth when he briefly tried to suck off Mark at the start.

“Always putting out a show, huh?” Mark slid both hands under Matt’s shirt, moving it up and over his head. He raked fingers over the bare skin and ink, then along both sides and leaned down to place mouth over the goose bumps forming on Matt’s shoulder.

“I can’t reach my bag to get the lube. Could you please?”

“Yeah, sure,” Matt blinked.  

The bag lay abandoned on the opposite edge of the table. Matt moved a little uncoordinated but he managed to fish out the travel-sized tube out of the back pocket. “Here,” and folded himself back on the pool table, playfully wiggling his ass.

Mark uncapped the lube, squeezed some of it on fingers and warmed it up. He could see how Matt tensed up with anticipation. He adjusted his position, returning one hand back down between Matt’s cheeks. “Breathe out,” he warned him and pushed past the rim.

“Fuck yes,” Matt groaned immediately, bottom lip sucked in and bitten over. After that it was just a row of endless moans and breathless _more_ begs.

God, Mark couldn’t wait to replace the fingers with his cock. Watching Matt unravel like this pulled something in his chest. His balls tightened, cock twitched against the seam of his boxers. He dipped his face into the crook of Matt’s neck, breathing heavily. “So gorgeous. You’re unbelievable babe. Love how you smell like the last herbal bath we had,” he groaned in his ear.

Matt hissed and turned his head, catching Mark’s mouth in a messy over-the-shoulder kiss.

 “You think you can make me that easy? Let’s see,” Matt half choked out.

“Judging by it, you’re already half way there and I hadn’t even properly touched your dick,” Mark teased licking Matt’s earlobe. And then he added the third finger.

“Fuck, fuck,” Matt’s mouth gaped desperately. “Stop playing around and stick it in already.”

“Looks like someone lost his patience.”

“Shove it in and then we can talk patience,” Matt clenched his muscles around Marks fingers.

Mark was willing to play this game. He stripped down his jeans and boxers and fisted his cock. Poured a good amount of lube on the tip and gave it a few strokes, spreading it all over. Then he squeezed some more on his fingers and finished the prep on Matt who giggled at the cold feeling.

“Oops, sorry, forgot to warm it up.”

“I can live, now get to business!” demanded Matt, propped again on elbows.

“I like when you get all bossy,” Mark stepped closer and steadied one hand on Matt’s hip, slowly guiding himself in.

“Ah—, holy fuck, finally!” Matt groaned and impatiently shoved back, meeting Mark’s hips.

Mark was breathing hard, face flushed and mouth open a little bit, simmering in the lust. Now he was the one losing control with every thrust. Matt set the pace fast from the start and it looked like did not intended to give in to Mark’s attempts of slowing down. He reached over to where Matt’s cock was pressed against the side of the table. He fisted the head and circled his hand, smearing precome all over his palm. Then he moved to the shaft and started stroking in rhythm of their thrusts.

“Fuck, you wanna play dirty?” Matt saw through it. “I can, ah—, play dirty.” Matt shifted his weight so his hips would be tad lighter and started to squeeze around Mark’s cock. “Shit, I love the way you fill me up. Exactly in the right places, buried so deep. I know you’d like me to beg for it. And I will beg, but not now. Now you’re my little fuck toy. I will use you to get off the way I want. Ah—? What is it? Do you like me squeezing your cock? Yeah? Feel me clenching around that?”

Mark’s brain almost short circuited. He could only groan and bend down to kiss and stop the litany that drove him fast to the edge. Matt kissed him back with equally burning desperation. His cock was leaking like crazy, adding slick to Mark’s hand and staining the dark brown wooden rail. He was rocking into it with abandon, shivering, just seconds from release.

“Come on, now!” Mark added a little more of his weight on Matt, taking his earlobe in mouth and biting down. His hand od Matt’s cock twisted out of rhythm and that was it.

Matt came convulsively, back bowed, gasping for air, arms shaking to support his body. “Fuck me through it,” he demanded.

Mark watched the way Matt’s fingers twitched and curled on the green, whole body shivering. He thrusted his hips a few more times to fulfill Matt’s wish and came in an equally strong orgasm, falling on top of him.

Afterwards Mark’s vision was slightly out of focus. “I think my knees will give up.” He rolled over Matt and pushed him up, climbing on the table after him. “God you’re such a bossy slut,” he exhaled smiling, his muscles already giving into the languid feeling of afterglow.

“Cum slut to be precise. And you love it,” smirked Matt and reached for Mark’s hand, pulling it up to his mouth. He slowly licked one finger after another, careful not to miss a spot, cleaning off his own spunk from Mark’s fingers and keeping eye contact.

**Author's Note:**

> FOR SALE:
> 
> Free pool table, used only twice. Up for grab because the owner is moving out.  
> If interested, call Barker at 1-800-IMSICKOFYOURSHIT.


End file.
